No Existe Ningun Hasta Luego
by Miyuu.des-chan
Summary: Si le preguntaras a cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts si Slytherin y Gryffindor se llevan bien…pues se reiría en tu cara. Pero aunque algunos no lo crean esto no siempre fue así, de hecho, Godric y Salazar llegaron a ser los mejores amigos pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿Porqué decidieron separence? ¿O acaso fue contra su verdadera voluntad?
1. Prologo

**Notas:** Holaa mis muggles favoritos! Les voy a contar una cosa muy graciosa, al principio este fic era para un foro pero como la historia daba para más que un one-shot termine accediendo a que sea bienvenido a otro de mis hermochos fics (?) Ahora espero que disfruten el primer cap; nos vemos debajo (7°u°)7

Godric Gryffindor era un joven de unos dieciocho años de edad, de cabellos rojizos tirando a dorados, ojos dorados semi-metalizados, bastante alto, con una curiosidad y sed de aventuras insaciable. El joven hechicero acababa de volver de África hasta el mundo mágico en Londres, para ser más exactos se encontraba en Hogsmeade, y aunque se había ido hace mucho, ahora, cuando curioseaba por las espaciosas pero repletas calles de su antiguo vecindario se sentía en casa.

Tanta fue su emoción por regresar que no se dio cuenta cuando se adentro en un bosque quedando completamente desorientado, pero claro, el era Godric Gryffindor y fuese donde fuese, sin importar las cosas que pasasen el estaría dispuesto a enfrentar la situación, un bosquecito no era mucho para alguien como el. Bueno, al menos no lo fue hasta escuchar los matorrales crujir detrás de el y chocarse el torso contra algo perdiendo el equilibrio terminando por caer de lleno contra el piso con el que causo eso arriba.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta que venía alguien- Godric estaba sonriendo para intentar de mejorar un poco la situación pero solo escucho un gruñido de el que parecía tener su misma edad, de cabellos largos hasta los hombros de color azabache, sus ojos grises y gatunos mientras su piel blanca se resaltaba cuando los rayos del sol llegaban a su piel.

-Me di cuenta- Al parecer tenía mucho malhumor pero el Gryffindor no iba a perder la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan apuesto –si se puede decir así- y hasta quizá podría conseguir volver a Hogsmeade con la ayuda del otro.

-Bonito día para una caminata, ¿no?- El pelirrojo ya se había parado y le extendió la mano al extraño sin borrar la sonrisa –Soy Godric, Godric Gryffindor-

-Salazar Slytherin- Acepto la mano sin más preámbulos pero carraspeo la lengua murmurando un par de groserías al ver todos sus pergaminos en el suelo –Y no estoy de paseo-

-Ah, entonces ¿quizá un atajo?-

-Se podría decir que si- El pelinegro sonrió con autosuficiencia y orgullo ante los pasadizos que había hecho para descansar en los claros o llegar a lugares con tiempo de sobra -¿Qué hace un extranjero en Hogsmeade?- Quizá no lo admitiera pero su curiosidad le ganaba al de iris grisáceas.

-Pues yo no era extranjero hace un par de años, pero con la caza de brujas no tuve más opción que irme por lo que recién llego. ¿Te importaría mostrarme el lugar?- Salazar se quería negar pero esa sonrisa tan sincera en ese chico que aparentaba ser nuevo en el lugar, algo irritante de hecho, hizo que esa idea se esfumara.

Oh, pero por supuesto que ningún orgullo del tamaño tan vertiginoso como el del Slytherin se daría por derrotado, quizá, solo quizá, esto sería el comienzo de algo maravilloso, algo mucho mejor que un par de amigos en las calles medievales.

Bueno este fue mi prologo y admito que fue corto –de hecho lo quería seguir- pero me dije: _"Contrólate es solo un…solo un prologo, deja de escribir, no podes escribir mucho, ES UN PROLOGO!"_ xDD

Una cosa importante, díganme que día de la semana quieren que actualice, o sino se me pasa el tiempo y no hago nada.

_**Sin reviews no hay siguiente capitulo, acepto reviews tanto buenos como malos –constructivos- BYEE-BEE! °u°7**_


	2. Quedate un poco más

**Notas:** Holaa mis hermochochos muggles! Para la señorita con el divino comentario del Sábado xDD Me olvide de advertirles que los fines de semana no cuentan porque mis papás están separados y tengo finde de por medio la compu ;A; Sacando eso de lado te dejo elegir cualquier día de semana a vos solita xDD Los voy a recompensar con dos capítulos por tardarme más de lo esperado :33 Nos vemos abajo y disfruten (7°u°)7

Los meses pasaron y Salazar empezaba a tomarle cada vez más confianza a Godric, salían más tiempo e incluso interpretaban roles medievales para entretenerse en el mismo bosque donde se conocieron; pero hoy Salazar se veía distinto, más decaído que de costumbre, hasta que hablo.

**-…**Godric…- La voz quebradiza le llamo la atención al de ojos dorados que luego se posaron sobre la mirada platinada que miro inmediatamente a otro lado por lo que se preocupo.

-¿Si?, ¿Que pasa?- El Gryffindor penetraba con sus ojos pero al ver nuevamente a los metalizados por primera vez se asusto. Los ojos de Salazar reflejaban tristeza, una tan profunda que te deban ganas de llorar.

-Me voy- Las palabras firmes se incrustaron en el corazón del león, afilo la mirada y dijo sin lograr que su voz no saliera quebradiza.

-¿A dónde?-

-No lo se-

-Al menos vas a poder tener aventuras en un lugar nuevo- Intento sonreír sin lograrlo.

-Si claro- El cejo fruncido y la voz irritada de Salazar le advirtieron que estaba de muy mal humor, pero, antes de que se pueda ir Godric lo agarro del brazo en un acto involuntario -¿¡Qué pasa ahora?!-

"_No te vallas. No te vallas. No te vallas…"_

-Lo siento…- _"No te vallas"_ -…Salazar yo…- _"¡No te vallas!"_ -…no, no…No me dejes Salazar- Los ojos dorados suplicando al borde del colapso mientras los ojos grisáceos se abrían para dejar escapar una lagrima, una de las primeras que derramo en su vida.

-Yo…yo tampoco quiero irme- Fue tan solo un susurro pero con solo esas cuatro palabras susurradas de los labios del pelinegro eran suficientes para descolocar al de cabellos dorados tirando a rojizos, quien delicadamente seco la lagrima de la mejilla ajena, delineo su cuello y con la mano en la nuca de Salazar condujo esta para terminar la distancia.

El beso era inexperto pero a la vez dulce y pasional; duro más de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado y cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva fue roto.

-Yo jamás te dejare ir Salazar, jamás, te lo prometo- Unió sus cuerpos en un abrazo pero nunca podría llegar a imaginarse en lo que se metería con tal de cumplir esa promesa.

…_Porque en este mundo y en el otro, todo tiene un precio…_

Si, ya se que fue corto pero al menos se besaron, no? :333

Asdfghjk lo hice demasiado melodramático! xDD

Recuerden sin reviews no hay continuación, así que acepto reviews tanto malos como buenos x33


	3. Soy El Novio De Tu Hijo

**Notas: **Como les dije son dos mis humanitos, y aprovecho para decirles que Godric y Salazar me acompañaran mientras hago mis fic, saluden roñas :3 **Gd: **Como están? C: **Sz: **Y si seguís con la tontería de historia así nos vamos de nuevo a Notas-Hamm? **N/A:** Godric, que le viste? **Gd:** Es tan tierno cuando se enoja :3 **N/A:** Seeh, claaro como vos digas. Bue, espero que disfruten, nos vemos abajo (7°u°)7

Una brisa entre cálida y fría rozo el rostro semi-moreno haciendo que abra levemente uno de sus parpados viendo plena oscuridad, parpadeo un par de veces y abrió ambos ojos. Seguían en el bosque, la diferencia era que ya era de noche; ¿Cuándo y cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido? No lo sabía pero un peso de sobra sobre su hombro le paralizo las preguntas haciendo que observe a su derecha.

Y allí la causa a sus problemas más resientes y su única ambición por lo que dejaría que el mundo se cayera a pedazos, Salazar Slytherin. Sonrió al ver como el pelinegro se apegaba más a su abdomen, se acerco delicadamente, los labios rozados atrayéndolo no hicieron más que tentar su libido y los beso con frenesí. Como si de telepatía se tratase al separar sus labios el de piel Nivea despertó.

-Mnh, ¿Godric?- Salazar se sobaba los ojos inconcientemente y la imagen fue demasiado para el de cabellos anaranjados al cual se le noto el pequeño sonrojo.

-Tenemos que hablar con tu padre acerca de lo nuestro, quizá te deje quedarte- Salazar empalideció por tan solo escuchar eso.

-No- La respuesta era corta y tan cual Slytherin con falta de valor.

-Vamos, ¿no dijimos que haríamos nuestra propia escuela? Aparte acabamos de comenzar a salir, no podemos dejarlo así. No pienso dejarlo así, y planeo hacer lo posible para seguir contigo- El Gryffindor tomo su brazo y lo jalo hacía esa casa que tan poco conocía pero al verlo con Salazar abrieron las puertas.

-Godric esto no es lo que planeamos-

-Yo si- Con solo esa palabra y luego de entrar a ese lugar sombrío que estaba semi-vacío por la mudanza fue directo a un despacho que ciertamente, y según su cometido era el de Liceus Slytherin, el padre de Salazar, el cual estaba presente, anonado y enojado por la intrusión.

Bajo la pluma con cuidado y severidad al ver a su hijo siendo jalado del brazo por semejante…muchacho -¿Qué desean?- El penetrante odio en su voz fue evidente, jamás le había agradado Godric desde el mismo principio y ese sentimiento, definitivamente, era mutuo.

-Señor, su hijo no quiere salir de Londres- La determinación que traía el Gryffindor hizo que Liceus frunciera el seño y sus palabras empalidecieron aun más a Salazar, que intentaba decir ese tonto…

-¿Y vos quién sos para decirme eso?- El de cabellos rubios con mirada afilada lo miro de reojo y arrastrando las palabras cual serpiente.

-El nuevo novio de Salazar Slytherin, él no se va a ir de- No llego a terminar la frase ya que un sonido ensordecedor resonó en la sala, Salazar dio un respingo al notar el brote de sagre sobre su labio y apenas se percato se encargo personalmente de ver si se encontraba bien, lo que causo cierta encolerización en Liceus.

-Ni se te ocurra repetir eso en mi rostro sabandija- Liceus se marcho sin rastro dejando que la atmosfera dejara de estar tan tensa.

-¿Estás bien?- Godric asintió con una sonrisa para no preocuparlo pero ya no importaba lo que hiciera Salazar tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que sentía que se le estallarían los dientes y sus hombros demasiado tensos para una persona de su edad, Salazar había tomado su decisión.

Se iría, se iría con su padre sin decirle nada a Godric. Si, eso haría pero se despediría del Gryffindor, porque algún día volvería, volvería solo por Él…

Buuaano, yo diría que me faltan como alrededor de 2 capítulos y lo termino, que dicen ustedes? :33

Quizá no les dije pero creo que lo que escribí en el cap. anterior fue lo más homosexual que llegue a escribir en toda mi vida ._.

Se que este tipo de cap. no es como los que generalmente hago, o al menos no me convenció mucho, prometo que el próximo lo hago con tiempo y que me convesca ;A;

Hoy vi el niño de pijama a rayas y voy a usar eso para un fic así que les pregunto a ustedes mis seguidores hermochos, qué pareja desean que haga? owó

Recuerden sin review no hay próximo cap. así que los espero tanto malos como buenos con los brazos abiertos. Byee-bee! °u°7


	4. No Existe El Hasta Luego

**Notas:** Que talux? Mis humanos hermosos este es el del Jueves, el otro fue porque les había prometido dos pero me dio paja bajarlos el mismo día :P **Gd:** Porqué siento que me vas a hacer mierda en este y el próximo fic? (Si es que hay próximo) **N/A:** Yo?! Naaah, ese va a ser Salazar ¬ u ¬ **Gd:** Eso no me deja más tranquilo ¬¬ **N/A:** No me importa, bueno ahora espero que disfruten y nos vemos abajo (7°u°)7

Liceus fue citado por su hijo a está misma hora, 18:00pm, para hablar de un par de asuntos pendientes. Salazar se encontraba mirando la cara sin expresión alguna de su padre, se sentía suficiente la tensión como para cortarla en el aire hasta que su padre rompió el silencio.

-Y bien, ¿tenes algo que decirme?- Los ojos penetrantes y la mirada monárquica lo incitaban a hablar.

-Me voy con vos a Asia y perdona las incoherencias de ayer, algún día entenderá que no es correcto lo que…- Vacilo un momento y susurro para si mismo -…lo que _ambos_ sentimos- Su padre sonrió en señal de victoria.

-Bien dicho Salazar, ahora empaca tus cosas. Mañana a las 20:00pm saldremos directamente- Su padre se retiro y el pelinegro se retiro a su cuarto tirándose en su cama solo quería llorar, ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer?

-o-O-o-O-o-

Godric Gryffindor estaba en su usual caminata hacía los claros del bosque para encontrarse a Salazar en medio de estos cuando lo vio estudiando unos pergaminos como de costumbre, o eso parecía, decidió sorprenderlo desde atrás, para aclarar fue mala idea, el codazo en su estomago fue uno de los más fuertes que recibió en su vida.

-Que ni se te ocurra Gryffindor- Godric rió un poco y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del de ojos negros.

-¿Puedo tener mi merecido beso?- Dijo con un deje juguetón, Salazar todavía no podía creer como le hacía cada cosa más difícil el cabrón con esa radiante sonrisa. Pero lo beso, tampoco lo iba a desaprovechar.

-Mi padre por fin acepto que me quede- Las palabras salían a la luz con una pequeña sonrisa falsa en los labios del Slytherin, después de todo le había servido tener un padre como el que le toco.

-¡Eso es genial!- Godric le abrazó con la mayor de las dichas pero eso solo logro que la estaca en el corazón de Salazar se clavara más profunda.

-Si, quisiera mostrarte algo más tarde, ¿alrededor de las seis estás libre?-

-Para vos siempre- Maldito hijo de puta con esos comentarios que le ablandaban.

-Está bien, pero ahora me tengo que ir a hacer un par de tareas- Eran todas mentiras se iría a los lugares donde se encontraban los _transportadores_ para algún día volver, o eso quería creer.

El rubio lo beso dulcemente y de lo más alegre –Nos vemos luego- No había un _"Nos vemos luego"_, jamás lo hubo y jamás lo habrá. Se dio la vuelta con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero sin darse cuenta ya salían, rebeldes, bordeando sus mejillas, esa fue la última vez que lloro por que jamás habría otro beso, otra caricia, otro hasta luego, y jamás habría otro Godric Gryffindor en su vida.

Si, ya se que a nadie le gustan los finales tristes pero el final todavía no llega! :DD

Nos vemos el próximo Jueves con el último cap.

Espero reviews tanto buenos como malos para hacer el último cap. de está extraña historia. Byee-bee! °u°7


	5. Adios Salazar

**Notas:** Holaa mis muggles más pachondos y sin magia! **Slr:** Después de esto te van a terminar odiando ¬¬ **N/A:** Y vos que te metes? Bueno, tengo que admitir que me pase de mis expectativas en este final, aparte que lo reescribí 3 veces ¬¬ Pero buaano, espero que les guste este último cap. Nos vemos abajo (7°u°)7

Godric había quedado para encontrase con Salazar a las seis en punto, y por lo que el sabía el pelinegro siempre venía unos quince minutos más temprano, pero aunque hubiera querido sorprenderlo se retraso media hora.

Corrió entre las ramas lo más rápido que pudo, no podía esperar más por verle y preguntarle que le tenía tan decaído. Si, aunque Salazar intento lo mejor que pudo de ocultar su tristeza aquella mueca que duro milisegundos no había sido dejada a un lado por el de cabellos dorados, quería saber que le sucedía a su amante.

Al llegar al claro quedo estupefacto, no se había tardado mucho, al menos no lo suficiente como para que se allá ido pero allí…, allí no había nadie –…¿Salazar?...- Su voz se escucho cual murmullo en un comedor bullicioso. Recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada pero nada; ¿o se podría estar equivocando?

Una tela plateada llamo su atención por lo que se acerco muy sigilosamente, era una caja con una carta.

"_Para ti, Godric"_

El de ojos dorados supo instantáneamente de quien venía el obsequio, _"Salazar",_ su mente recordó y su corazón dio un brinco, lo único que pensaba ahora era que todo sea una gran mentira o confusión.

"_Lo siento, lo siento tanto Godric pero esto jamás funcionaría, tu eres…tu eres valiente, leal, magnifico, tu eres Gryffindor y no hay otra forma de llamarte._

_Alguien que puede robarte el corazón por más oscuro que sea irónico, ¿no lo crees? Soy una persona despreciable que sintió esperanzas al identificar una sonrisa, una cálida y de sentimientos dulces, una completamente diferente a la que yo jamás hubiera imaginado._

_Irónico que me enamore de vos, Godric._

_Irónico que llegue a amar, corrección, doloroso que llegue a amar. ¿Por qué dicen que es dulce y lo más maravilloso del mundo?_

_No lo entiendo, yo te amo Godric pero no siento más dulzura, ¿o es que al sufrimiento lo llaman dulce? Yo solo pude sentir una navaja rasgarme el alma cuando me abrazaste, pude sentir como se enterraba cuando mencionaste "Hasta Luego" ¿eso es amor?_

_No quisiera decírtelo pero soy cobarde, tengo tanto miedo, miedo de que no vengas por mi. Miedo de no verte nunca más._

_Irónico que escriba está carta cuando me decidí al decir adiós._

_Godric, lee bien esto antes de correr a los transportadores. Yo volveré, volveré por ti; algún día Godric…yo volveré por ti. Por favor espérame ahí, en el bosque sin importar los años que pasen mantente en alto hazme un favor y utiliza lo único que te pude mostrar, muéstrate en lo más alto sin importar que mal te sientas._

_Usa está gema en tu espada, como yo la usare en el cuello porque nos encontraremos ya veras…yo…yo regresare algún día para quedarme contigo…"_

"…_Nos vemos algún día, nos vemos Godric…"_

La carta temblaba en sus manos y era mojada por sus lágrimas pero agarro la gema colorada y la incrusto en su espada, con una sonrisa miro al mar de estrellas que se elevaba sobre su cabeza y susurro al viento mientras sus lágrimas surcaban cada vez más rápido por su rostro cayendo sobre sus rodillas, vencido sobre el suelo pero con la misma sonrisa volvió a susurrar con su frente en el piso y ojos llorosos…

_-Nos vemos, Salazar-_

Bueno lo re exagere pero bueno, como habrán notado cambie el nombre y seguramente voy a cambiar el summary, pero de ese no estoy segura :33

No se si le quiero hacer un omake con el día en que se encuentran de nuevo, hacen Hogwarts y etcs así que eso depende de sus reviews :3

Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna queja o comentario de si les gusto o por el contrario no entonces estaría encantada de que lo dejaran en los comentarios, ustedes saben que yo no me enojo con nada xDD

Los invito a pasar por el nuevo fic que hago con una amiga "Competencia en el amor", ese va a terminar bien xDD

Nos vemos en la próxima historia ;3;


End file.
